


< The Hills>

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 1





	

1.  
凌晨四點，丁輝人準時從大衣口袋裡翻出了手機，按下那個唯一被設置成快速通話鍵的號碼，電話那頭響了有好長一段時間，卻依然沒有人接聽，最後她才悻悻然的結束通話

「Fuck it.」

搖搖晃晃的推開酒吧後門，丁輝人將手中的玻璃瓶憤怒地砸向塗鴉牆，順勢掏出口袋裡的香菸包與打火機，點燃一根含在嘴裡、朝天空吐了一小片白煙，想到剛才如此狼狽的樣子就忍不住搖了搖頭

哇、丁輝人妳果然又變成這副可笑的樣子了

這又是第幾次了，總是在這麼骯髒的後巷裡吞雲吐霧，她煩躁的抓了抓自己凌亂的頭髮ーー太討厭這種感覺了

討厭這種一切似乎都不在掌控範圍內的感覺、討厭那個男人總是留在妳家過夜、討厭無人回應的未接來電、討厭總是這麼可憐兮兮等著回電

不耐煩的踩熄了菸蒂，一次兩次用鞋頭來回踩踏，直到菸頭被蹂躪成一團沒有人會在意的垃圾、碎屑隨風飄走後她才邁步離開

四點三十分了，丁輝人掏出手機卻仍然沒有看到任何回信，她蹙起眉、不自覺想像電話那頭的樣子，那個男人肯定又爬上妳的床、摟著妳呼呼大睡了吧

真他媽的ーー

丁輝人越想越生氣，迎面吹來的冷風仍然沒能讓頭腦清醒幾分，腦子一片空白的依循著本能走在街道上，不知不覺的抬頭一看已走到那棟熟悉的公寓下

四點四十分，腦子依然轟隆隆的作響，唯一可行的想法佔據了那片空白ーー不管此時此刻妳是不是真的被誰摟著，在這個該死的凌晨、妳只能是我的

熟門熟路的搭進電梯按上五樓，丁輝人站在大門前猶豫了一會，最後還是從口袋裡掏出那串備用鑰匙，小心翼翼的轉開門鎖、她不漏聲色的閃進玄關

剛進門就聞到一股淡淡酒味，瞥眼一看、桌上正擺著一支開過的紅酒，循著燈光隱約見瓶裡剩不到一半，丁輝人牙一咬、心裡暗自估摸了待會會看見幾分混亂，可當她躡手躡腳踏進廚房、看見朝思暮想的那人趴在廚房餐桌上時，又不自覺鬆了一口氣

雖然什麼也沒發生，可透過房門微開、看見那個男人若無其事的在臥室裡呼呼大睡，丁輝人又自嘲的扯了扯嘴角ーー原來我們這麼像嗎，妳總是那麼卑微向著他、而我也還是那麼卑微的愛著妳

輕輕嘆息了一聲、拎起沙發上的毛毯，披在因低溫顫顫發抖的那人身上，即使放輕了動作、淺眠的人兒還是轉醒了，金容仙迷糊的睜開睡眼、抓著肩上的毯子呆楞了幾秒後才漸漸找回神智

看見眼前本不該出現在這裡的人，瞳孔瞬間因恐懼放大、脫口而出的語氣卻是連自己都沒意識到欣喜，「妳怎麼會在這裡…？」

「只是覺得太久沒見到妳了」，把人攬進懷裡，丁輝人隔著髮絲聞到那熟悉的香氣後才放鬆了一些，總是不自覺的貪戀她身上的每一處

捧起那人臉頰端詳，透著微弱的燈光慢慢下移至嘴唇時，卻看見面頰上佈滿了些許發紅的印痕，丁輝人立刻明白發生了什麼、語氣一瞬間沉了下去

「他打妳？」

斂了斂眼神試圖躲開質問，金容仙稍稍別過臉沈默著不說話，過了一會卻又轉而溫柔的抬起頭盯著那雙慍怒的雙眼、安撫性的順了順對方凌亂的髮頂

「我沒事的⋯倒是妳、少喝點酒」

那人微弱的嗓音像是小貓一樣撓著心間，丁輝人抱著那人不再說話、只收緊了幾分放在腰側的手，平穩跳動的心臟在清晨聽來格外震耳欲聾，她抬頭看了眼時鐘、時針正巧定格在五點，最終輕輕嘆息一聲便分開懷抱

「輝吶⋯？」，看著那人冷漠的背影，金容仙有些緊張的上前拉住她的衣角

被阻擋去路的人只回頭一望，便看見她瑟瑟發抖著身子，丁輝人直直看進愛人的眼裡、溫柔的低聲問著，「妳相信我嗎？」

金容仙縮了縮手指愣在原地，雖然對那人冷酷的模樣有些陌生，可自她們維持這種關係以來，面前的人都不曾讓她為難過，她總是無條件的包容、寵愛自己，幾乎做每個決定之前都會問過她

反倒是那個男人，從來不曾好好正視過、或是珍惜自己，甚至偶爾會在爭執爆發時使用暴力，而被自己拖入這段見不得光的關係的她、卻才是那個把自己捧在掌心寶貝的人

她在幹嘛？一切是不是都錯的太離譜了？

看那人帶著些許怒氣的眼神，金容仙最終縮回手、站在原地，愣看那越來越遠的背影走向臥室門口

**

走到床邊盯著呼呼大睡到毫無知覺的男人，胃裡一陣混著酒精的噁心在翻攪，丁輝人握緊拳頭沉沉吸了一口、試圖讓凌晨冰涼的空氣冷卻幾分快要爆炸的腦袋，她從口袋裡翻找出一根針筒，沒有過多猶豫便將透明的液體注入那人的脖頸上

惱人的打鼾聲總算漸漸消失，太過安靜的早晨還未完全退去夜色、只有時間依然馬不停蹄的堅守崗位，一切美好的彷彿暴風雨前難得的寧靜

眼角餘光瞥見剛才阻攔她的人已不動聲色的站在房門口，丁輝人勾了勾嘴角、連鞋子都沒拖就一腳踩到男人的身上，失去反抗能力的人一動也沒動、仍然緊閉著雙眼抽蓄了一下，她喬了個角度跨坐到男人的腰腹上、回頭和門外那人對上眼

——好好看清楚吧、容仙，看清楚誰才是真正愛妳的人

積蓄了整夜的憤怒終於有了發洩的出口，丁輝人失去理智似的不停將拳頭揮向男人的臉，那副噁心的皮囊、裝什麼正人君子，竟敢打傷我捧在心上的女人

不夠、還不夠——即使眼睛佈滿了血絲、雙手也摩擦到破皮出血，得殺了他才行

「夠了、丁輝人」，不知道過了多久、聽見那聲熟悉的哭喊才回過神，她被從後環抱住、直到愛人的眼淚沾濕了襯衫她才終於肯停下了動作，「算我求妳了⋯」

胸口緩緩起伏著、呼吸也漸漸規律了下來，丁輝人垂頭看著男人滿臉的瘀青和大小不一的血塊，才總算笑了出來，她扯開那雙禁錮著腰的手、直起身子走下床，把那具還微微抽蓄的笨重屍體拖至廁所裡

用冰水胡亂在臉上抹了一把，丁輝人稍微恢復神智後、才看向鏡子裡的自己，煙燻的深色眼影早就花了、襯衫也沾上了點不屬於她的血跡，真討厭、可她卻從來沒有這麼輕鬆過

可不是嗎？一切都錯的太離譜了，可誰叫你動了我的女人

斜眼瞄了瞄躺在地上的人，她狠狠踹了一腳男人的下體後，才滿意地甩上廁所門

2.  
女人穿著單薄的衛衣和熱褲站在陽台前、不發一語地看著窗外，遠方微亮的天色看起來分明會是新的一天，她卻反而心事重重的蹙著眉、低下頭抿了抿唇

不只是凌晨的低溫，剛才房間裡發生的事才最讓她渾身發冷，她縮了縮顫抖的身體、雙手抱在胸前環住自己

多凌亂的關係啊，一個她愛著的人、和一個愛著她的人，多少次在他身邊醒來時總會不自覺的想起她，卻又狠不下心與他分的一乾二凈

「穿這麼少會著涼的」，毯子重新被那人裹至肩頭、她低低的嗓音擦著耳廓響起，好不容易築起的冰冷面孔總能被她溫柔的融化、原本想好的怒罵也一瞬間說不出口，雖然自己幾乎沒有立場責怪她

背後那人似是感知到她的不悅，鼻尖討好的在肩窩蹭了蹭、剛才憤怒揮舞的手此刻也緊緊環抱在腰側，「別擔心、到明天晚上之前他都不會醒來的」

最終嘆了口氣卸下一語不發的偽裝，金容仙摸上愛人有些紅腫破皮的手背、心疼的輕輕摩挲著，「輝吶對不起、下次我會先打給妳的…」

「不是妳的錯，而且、不會再有下次了，他要是敢再碰妳，我會直接撕碎他…」，沉了幾分的語氣也能想像身後那人的表情、她只點點頭便不再說話

「手還疼嗎？」

牽起放在腰窩的手指湊近一聞，指縫間仍是屬於那人淡淡的煙草味，金容仙自己沒有抽煙的習慣、也不喜身旁的人吞雲吐霧，可獨獨那人掌心特有的香氣、總在午夜時分不自覺讓她在夢中找尋

「不疼的話⋯」，忍不住用舌尖輕舔、吮吻過那凹凸不平的紋路、一點也不允許與別人分享她的味道，金容仙轉過身搔刮著愛人的鼻尖，輕勾著她的掌心放在胸前，脫口而出是連自己都從未聽過的低沉

「來好好疼愛我吧」

3.  
凌晨五點半，毛毯蜷成一團被留在落地窗前獨自迎接微亮的晨光、兩具近乎光裸的軀體在床上相擁

白色的衛衣罩蓋過頭頂、被遮住視線的女人不安地伸手一撈欲向前掘取擁抱，撲空的低溫讓她不自覺捻緊床單、伸手就要扯掉面前礙事的布料，可一隻手扣入指縫、牽著她的臂彎高舉至頭頂，低聲卻帶有些許命令的安撫擦過耳廓 

「乖、別急」

語音剛落胸口便傳來一陣麻癢，像是有千萬隻小蟲在皮膚上列隊行軍，灼熱難耐的女人輕微扭動著身子、悶哼了一聲，護在胸前的布料早在前不久她熱情邀約後就被那人扯著丟在落地窗前，薄薄的衛衣罩的她有些喘不過氣、可下身失去了短褲包裹，低溫又在皮膚上竄成一點點細小的顆粒

金容仙太清楚知道自己的魅力，只要一個皺眉、一顰微笑，那個人就會為她赴湯蹈火、給她所想要的，所以即使自己是年紀較大的一方、她一點也不介意在那人懷裡做個嬌弱的小女人

「嗯、輝吶，我冷⋯」，就好比現在她刻意瞥下眉毛、小聲嘟囔著蹭了蹭被單，果不其然那人立刻抬起頭將她攬入溫熱懷抱

肩上的碎髮相互交纏、過熱的鼻息擦過頸間，犬齒輕輕啃咬、舔吮著胸前那塊凹陷的骨，恍惚間那人的聲音從很遠的遠方傳來，如湖水上的漣漪輕敲著耳畔 

「很快就不冷了」

舌尖轉環舔舐著挺立發紅的丘壑、指間輕輕貼合搓揉發燙的渾圓，卻只如隔靴搔癢、反更撩起情慾原始的渴求，對金容仙來說、游泳從來就是潛藏在身體裡的本能，可現在她卻覺得自己是觸不到岸的溺水之人

起伏不定的胸腔與微微開闔的嘴唇欲捉住稀薄的空氣，她只得循著那絲菸草香氣、本能地摸索抓住胸前唯一能拯救她的浮木，不夠、還不夠——還想要更多

金容仙吃力的支起上半身、眼前一片空白彷彿迷失在大雪之中，只好又虛弱的伸出手朝那人呼喊、討要屬於她的擁抱，「我想看看妳⋯」

兩片唇瓣隔著薄衫輕輕觸上，金容仙急切的向前湊近啃咬、卻在舌尖相觸的同時、那人又壞心退後的讓她撲空，她怎會不明白那人反常的欲拒還迎、只好又放低了姿態軟下聲線呼喚，「輝吶拜託、給我⋯」

最終敵不過低啞帶有哭腔的撒嬌，一恢復光明後便著急的環上後頸、狠狠的向對方索要，舌背輕掃過貝齒，熟悉的菸草味早已沁入鼻腔、滲入骨裡，能說的、不能說此刻全化作喉裡不易察覺的悶哼輕喘

情不自禁的摩蹭著那張總要人發狂的臉蛋，餘光瞥見側邊仍帶淡淡紅印的面頰，於是不再有過多猶豫便向下侵入，怎麼可以、妳只能是我的

突如其來的進入讓頭皮一陣發麻，撕裂的刺痛讓眼角泛出了生理淚水、瞬間被填充的歡愉卻又舒服到縮蜷起腳趾，金容仙不自覺拱起腰身搖動迎合著那人的動作，摀著嘴角卻沒能制止興奮的呻吟傾瀉而出

分明是猛烈向前進攻、卻又總點到而止就退出，來來回回被玩弄幾次後也跟著眼冒金星、只得無力靠在那人肩上，金容仙有些失神地小口咬上她的側頸、怎知那人卻果斷的全權退出自己泥濘不堪的下身

「別走、妳要去哪…」，輕輕用腳掌勾住了那人的小腿，來不及捉住起身的人只得迷茫地勾著她的小指挽留，是她又做錯了什麼嗎？

「別怕、我馬上回來…」

食指底在唇邊、那人只在額前留下一個安撫的吻，腦海中滿是與她一起的畫面、男人的身影卻又不時閃現，看著她漸漸遠去的背影、金容仙無力的攤平在床上，委屈忽然就湧上了眼眶、自己會不會就這樣被丟下？

也不是沒夢見過失去她的樣子，可下身的麻癢還在灼燒、剛泛起的愧疚又被未填滿的慾望取代，金容仙忍不住用自己用雙腿來回磨蹭著被單，意識恍惚間卻看見同樣光裸的那人抿著笑容靠在房門遠望，正要探入腿間的手也不知何時被她捉住

「背著我偷偷自己做壞事呢」

羞的別過臉不願與那人對視，卻還是因為腹部突如其來的冰涼回過神，忍不住驚呼出聲，「嘶啊...」

凹凸有致的聲帶、高聳隆起的山丘、和縮瑟顫抖的腿根，冰塊遊走過之處、慾火不滅反越燒越旺，走神間被扳過嘴唇吮吻、灌入口腔的紅酒蓋過熟悉的煙草味，意識更暈沉朦朧彷彿服毒後藥效發作時整個人飄飄欲仙

又是一次沒有事先告知就隨意侵入，殘留些許涼意的齒間加重些許力道啃舐，小舌更猖狂的探入粗糙地帶、自私地索要不停收縮滲出的精華蜜液

「容仙、妳愛我嗎？」

將要攀上頂峰時似乎聽見她悶聲詢問、手指仍繼續進出的工作，於是輕輕扯了幾下她的髮絲、鼓勵性的伴著呻吟隨意嗯了幾聲

「我愛妳呢、容仙」，愉悅的浪潮直撲而來、下意識貼緊那人攤開的掌心，因為難得直白的情話滿意的閉上了雙眼

習慣性的在她遞過來的擁抱裡蹭了蹭，卻仍在墜入夢鄉前聽見她低聲欲藏起的、得不到疼愛的嘶吼

「可是妳為什麼不能也只愛我呢？」

**

**I only fuck you when it's half past, five (我只會在淩晨五點半的時候，狠狠幹你)**

**The only time that I'll ever call, you, mine (那是我唯一能擁有你的瞬間)**

**I only love it when you touch me, not feel me (我喜歡你用雙手盡情愛撫我，從不試圖去剖析我的靈魂)**

**When I'm fucked up, that's the real me (我把一切都搞砸了，那就是我)**

**When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe (當我自己也變得一團糟，那才是真實的我)**


End file.
